The prime objective of the proposed activity is to demonstrate the clinical efficacy of a large area XSEL system based on using induction electrometry for scanning the charge distribution generated by an x-ray flux on a photoreceptor. A secondary objective is to identify the modifications required for improving the utilization of the system with respect to low dose, clinical flexibility, and simplified, efficient operation.